Featherstar's Prophecy
Allegiances Leader: Palestar-pale yellow she-cat with sea green eyes Deputy: Blizzardtail-silver tom with white flecks and yellow eyes Medicine Cat: Sagecloud-White she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat Apprentice: Bloompaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with violet eyes Warriors: Brackenpelt-golden-brown tom with amber eyes Autumnheart-brown she-cat with white patches and blue eyes Foxflight-ginger tom with black spots and yellow eyes Mistpetal-blue she-cat with green eyes Hailstorm-pale gray tom with green eyes Whitetail-white she-cat with a fluffy tail and pale gold eyes Petalheart-creamy white she-cat with green eyes (Not All the Warriors Yet) Queens: Fawnspots-light brown she-cat with white spots and blue eyes. Mother to:Featherkit-silver she-kit with black spots and blue eyes. Patchkit:Black and white tom with amber eyes. Hazelwing-black she-cat with a cream underbelly and green eyes Apprentices: Buzzardpaw-black tom with a white tail tip Dawnpaw-creamy yellow she-cat with green eyes. Elders: Eggclaw-cream tom with black paws and green eyes Pebbletail-black tom with amber eyes Robinheart-brown she-cat with blue eyes Chapter 1:The Newest ThunderClan Kits "Featherkit, Featherkit, wake up" Featherkit awoke to the sound of her mother, Fawnspots, mew. Featherkit sleepily opened her eyes to her mothers brown pelt, which was covered in white spots. "What is it?" Featherkit asked. "If you want to leave the nursery, you can. You're a strong little she-kit" Fawnspots mewed simply. "Really?" Featherkit asked. She had never left the nursery before, and was shocked. "You heard me" Fawnspots mewed without even looking at her "now go". "What about Patchkit?" Featherkit said, looking at her black-and-white brother. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet. "He's too weak, now leave." Fawnspots mewed. For some reason, Fawnspots usually treated Featherkit strange, but she tried to ignore it. As Featherkit exited the nursery, the ThunderClan camp opened up right before her eyes. So many cats were moving around, doing so many things, but Featherkit's eyes fixed on one cat. A young black tom with a white tail tip. Featherkit suddenly felt pulled to him and she nervously walked up to him as he nosed through a pile of fuzzy creatures. "Hi" I mewed shakily. "Hello" he mewed. "Who are you?" he asked. "Featherkit" she replied. "I'm Buzzardpaw, the newest apprentice." he mewed. "So you're Fawnspots kit?" he then asked. "Yeah" Featherkit replied, not knowing what else to say. "Well, I have to go train with my mentor, Autumnheart, bye." Buzzardpaw padded away with an older ginger she-cat. Featherkit then turned to the pile of creatures Buzzardpaw was touching. She saw one that was brown with a fuzzy tail. "Aren't you a little young for squirrel?" a golden-brown tom padded up to me with a smile on his face. "No, I was just..." embarrasment burned hot beneath Featherkit's fur. "It's ok, I was just teasing. My name's Brackenpelt by the way." "Featherkit" she quietly replied. "You're a shy little kit. I bet it's your first time out of the nursery" Brackenpelt mewed. Featherkit nodded her head without saying anything. "Well, don't get into too much trouble" Brackenpelt mewed and walked away. By then, Featherkit was getting tired, so she crawled back into the nursery. "What was it like?" Patchkit said with his eyes closed. "Amazing" Featherkit murmured. Patchkit then gave a shaky cough. "What's wrong?" Featherkit asked. "Patchkit is a little sick, that's all" Fawnspots replied. Featherkit was worried, would my brother be okay? Chapter 2:New Kits! It was 3 moons later. The nursery had been a lot warmer since Hazelwing had moved in 3 moons ago. She was expecting Foxflight's kits and Fawnspots seemed a little less stressed out since Hazelwing moved in, but she was still acting strange. Patchkit had opened his amber eyes not long after mine. Patchkit and I desperately wanted to become apprentices, so everyday, Buzzardpaw would tell us what he did that day. Patchkit had gotten over his cough and I was so relieved, as was Fawnspots. "Fawnspots, who is our father?" Patchkit asked one day. "Your father was a ThunderClan tom named Fireclaw. He was murdured by a WindClan tom named Gorsewhisker a half-moon before your birth" Fawnspots replied. "Why would Gorsewhisker murder Fireclaw?" I asked. "Because Gorsewhisker strayed from the warrior code. Fireclaw and I were relaxing at Fourtrees when a WindClan patrol with Gorsewhisker as leader arrived. They demanded us to leave because they wanted to relax there. As it was Shrewfang's nature, he immediately refused. Gorsewhisker then said we could leave by choice, or force. I could see Fireclaw was prepared to fight. I didn't want to, because I was so close to kitting, but I wasn't going to leave my mate to fight alone. We began to push Gorsewhisker and his 2 clanmates back, but then, his clanmates pinned me down while Gorsewhisker performed a move, one that i've never seen before, and killed Fireclaw, slicing his throat open. They fled and I was left alone with Fireclaw" Fawnspots ended the story. "That's horrible" Patchkit murmured. "I know" Featherkit responded. "Remember this kits, stick to the warrior code with your life" Fawnspots mewed. "We promise" Featherkit and Patchkit mewed at the same time. ---- "Help! Help!" Featherkit awoke to Hazelwing's shrieks. "I'm having my kits!" Hazelwing shouted. Sagecloud and her apprentice Bloompaw arrived in the nursery. "Come my kits" Fawnspots led Featherkit and Patchkit into the elders den and then rushed back into the nursery. A cream tom introuduced himself "I'm Eggclaw" he mewed. "And the other two are Pebbletail and Robinheart" the two other cats nodded. Featherkit and Patchkit then introduced themselves. "Will Hazelwing be okay?" Featherkit asked. "She will be just fine" Eggclaw mewed. "Sagecloud is a great medicine cat" Pebbletail continued "and she has Bloompaw" Robinheart added. After a while, Palestar, the leader jumped on high-rock. "I am proud to announce that Hazelwing has given birth to 3 of Foxflight's kits. Two she-kits and a tom. Their names are still being discussed" Palestar jumped down from high-rock Fawnspots came into the elders den, got Featherkit and Patchkit, then took them back into the nursery. Hazelwing was nursing 3 kits as Foxflight looked at them proudly. Hazelwing then spoke "while we haven't thought of names for the she-kits, we do have a name for the tom". Foxflight then jumped in "his name is Beekit." It was a suiting name, Featherkit thought, because he was gray with black stripes. "New playamates" Patchkit whispered in Featherkit's ear. Featherkit nodded, she felt proud to liver in a great place like ThunderClan. Suddenly, Buzzardpaw appeared next to Featherkit "I want to have great kits someday" he whispered. Featherkit's heart leaped at the thought. Chapter 3:The Newest Apprentices Now 2 moons old, Beekit played with his littermates, Lilykit and Frostkit. Featherkit and Patchkit were now 6 moons old, and they were going to be apprentices today. "I'm so excited" Patchkit almost squealed with joy. Featherkit nodded, she was just as excited as Patchkit, but tried not to show it. Buzzardpaw and his fellow apprentice, Dawnpaw stood with their mentors, Autumnheart and Foxflight. ''We're going to be training with you soon ''Featherkit thought, although Buzzardpaw was almost a warrior and Dawnpaw was about 2 moons away from it. "Cats of ThunderClan gather" Palestar shouted from high-rock. "We have 2 kits who are ready to become apprentices. Featherkit, Patchkit, step forward" Palestar beckoned them with her tail. "Patchkit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Patchpaw. Your mentor will be Hailstorm." Patchpaw padded up to his new mentor. "Featherkit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw. Your mentor will be Brackenpelt." Palestar jumped down from high-rock. "Patchpaw! Featherpaw! Patchpaw! Featherpaw!" the clan cheered, with Fawnspots raising her voice higher than any other. ''Is she telling Fireclaw? ''Featherpaw wondered. "Let's take our apprentices to explore the territory together" Hailstorm mewed to Brackenpelt. "Sounds like a good idea" Brackenpelt replied. Featherpaw and Patchpaw looked at each other excitedly "Well, let's go" Brackenpelt mewed, as he, Featherpaw, Patchpaw and Hailstorm exited camp and entered the forest. Chapter 4:Exploring The Territory The whole forest seemed to explode into view right in front of Featherpaw. "It's huge" Patchpaw gasped. "Yes, and ThunderClan only has a portion of the forest as territory" Hailstorm mewed.